Linda Flynn
Linda Flynn is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher, and a supporting character in the 2007 Disney Channel television series Phineas and Ferb. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she used to be a one hit-wonder named Lindana, and now plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella’s mother and Jeremy’s mother. Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15. Relationships Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz During their late teenage years, the two briefly dated each other. It isn’t known how they met or started dating, however, but it is known that their relationship never worked out and Linda found it difficult getting used to him as a boyfriend. She broke up with him during one of their dates after his miserably failed attempt to amplify the audio at the drive-in. Linda is unaware that she has considerably influenced Doofenshmirtz’s motives in life. Lawrence Fletcher As Lawrence’s wife, Linda cares about him dearly and loves him the way he is. She can’t imagine having a better husband. She once said that Lawrence’s references to history were what made her fall for him. She wasn’t very happy with him when he failed to remember the date of their anniversary. Nonetheless, she was delighted with the anniversary celebration he prepared for her later that evening. Linda possesses a competitive spirit and was irked seeing her husband intentionally losing in a series of games against his brother. Linda apparently has an inherent liking for people who can communicate as a truck driver over a CB Radio, as her admiration for Lawrence deepened after he demonstrated his prowess over doing it. However, she quickly lost that admiration after Lawrence let out a triumphant squeal. Candace Flynn Linda is often irked when Candace tries to get her attention and show her something she knows she won’t see. During such times, it is difficult for her to take her daughter seriously and she would often take advantage of it for use as “comedy gold.” However, this doesn’t appear to affect her trust for Candace as the eldest Flynn child as she has willingly left Candace in charge of the household during her trips with Lawrence. Unfortunately for Candace, this trust was severely deteriorated after her parents caught her trying to bring a wild party under control. Feeling it was a proper punishment and not knowing the actual chain of events that took place leading to the swelling up of the party, Linda had her grounded for the following two weeks. Nonetheless, Linda cares about Candace as her daughter. She has shown her love and affection as a mother would with her daughter and appears to regard Candace as more sensible than Lawrence. Linda can sometimes get angered by Candace’s attitude, and by the time she arrives, she suspects she did something bad. She can sometimes dismiss Candace for doing things that are not nice or if she’s being rude. She sometime also takes Candace away with her for another example. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters